Love Confessions по-русски
by Mizanity
Summary: Somehow Kaito's and Mizael's relationship developed to a romantic thing over the months after the reset of Numeron Code. Finally Kaito feels comfortable to confess his love to his beloved dragon tamer but Mizael has other ideas.


Everything was perfect. Mizael was lying on Kaito's chest, listening to his heart throbbing and feeling his lover's breath on his cheeks. Yes, this was real. Somehow they became closer and closer through the last months, spending so much time together and learning from each other developed to love and it was wonderful. Of course, it was awkward, their first kiss was the most random thing Mizael could ever imagine and they weren't really romantic either... but he didn't remember being this happy in his life before.  
Kaito was playing absently with Mizael's hair. They were both tired from a stressful day and ended up on Kaito's bed, watching the full moon from the open window.  
"Mizael..."  
"Hm?"  
The dragon tamer tilted his head so he could catch a view of Kaito's grey eyes, before he was dragged into a soft kiss.  
His lips were soft. Everything on Kaito was soft, his skin, his hair, absolutely everything. He didn't look like that, especially not with his usual glance he gave other people, but Mizael already figured out that Kaito could be soft and loving when he wanted to. Like in this moment. Their kiss deepened and he could get a little moan out of Mizael before he stopped, leaning over him and kissing along his jawline.  
"K-Kaito, stop that."  
"Why?", the young man chuckled and gave him a little kiss again on his lips.  
Mizael rolled his eyes. "_You know why._" Kaito understood him anyway, he didn't even need to mention that. It was because of the scars. He didn't like them. Kaito told him more than once that he was beautiful with them, too – of course he didn't know him without them, but still.  
Mizael was ashamed of them, his whole body was full of scars from his past life. He wondered why all the other ex-Barians didn't have any scars which caused their deaths but him.  
As if they had a different meaning.  
"Will you ever trust me when I say that you are beautiful with them?", Kaito asked, stroking Mizael's cheeks, over the red markings.  
The blond sighed, straightened up and wanted to leave, he didn't need that conversation again. "I trust you.", he replied shortly, ending their togetherness for this night. But Kaito didn't want him to leave; he grabbed his hand and dragged him back on his bed, so Mizael was over him. Another passionate kiss followed which the former Barian couldn't resist, Kaito really had good instincts for interpersonal things.

And then there was silence. A silence filled with the desire to be broken from words they both wanted to tell each other for so long.

"Mizael, I really love you."

But instead of a reply of these sweet little words with so much importance the other one rolled next to him, pressing his face into the pillows so he wouldn't wake Haruto up with his laughter.  
"Wha-" Kaito straightened himself up, needing a second to realise the awkwardness of his dear Mizael laughing over his confession. "Why are you laughing, idiot. I am honest with that.", he muttered, but Mizael had just lost his control, clinging on the blankets, still laughing.  
"I-I can't-", he panted through his giggling, for which he got another pillow in his face.  
"Stop laughing, this isn't funny.", Kaito replied, but now he had to smile too.  
"Of course not.", Mizael replied ironically, throwing the next pillow at him which Kaito could catch in the flight just for throwing it back again. What was happening. They both didn't know, it was just pure awkwardness which became a little pillow fight, before they ended up in a hot kiss on the ground. Kaito started to kiss again along Mizael's jawline and bit gently his neck, drawing out another moan from his lover and this time he didn't stop him.  
He pinned him on the floor with his hands, looking him deep in the eyes before he repeated his confession, now with a calm but serious voice.  
And Mizael smiled. Their lips met once more, fingers tangling in the other one's hair and clothing, desperate for more. Yes, it felt right with Kaito. He needed him, he loved him so much deep in his very heart and soul – Mizael really _wanted_ to tell him his feelings. But when he opened his mouth to say something, the words didn't came over his lips. As if they didn't want to. Instead of that his cheeks flushed and he blurted out the exact opposite: "_Idiot, I hate you so much._"  
"I know.", Kaito laughed and bit Mizael's neck once more, which made him groan louder than he wanted to. Hot sparks were flooding his body when he did this, and the desire to pull of Kaito's clothes, touching and feeling him became needful, but he resisted, trying to hide his blushing face as good as he could. At least the room was dark, only the moon was giving little light shining through the window.  
But Kaito didn't stop teasing him, he started to unbutton Mizael's shirt so he could reach more of his bare skin.  
The dragon tamer closed his eyes and let it happen, resisting was too hard when it felt so good. Within his soft moaning he whispered in his original mother tongue single words, he just started to remember the language more and more in the last weeks. "_Я-а... я тебя лю-_ahh!"

Kaito seemed to have found another weak point of his lover, and he teased him with licking over the scars on his chest while ungently grabbing Mizael's butt.

"What are you saying?", he asked with a provocative voice.  
Finally Mizael could free his arms from Kaito's grip, pulling him closer so their noses were just millimetres away from each other and he whispered those three little words.  
"_Я тебя люблю._"

He smiled when Kaito's dominant smirk changed to confusion because of the foreign language he was talking to him. Before the Photon user could reply, he sealed his lips with another another kiss.

"You know what I said, don't act like you are dumb.", Mizael chuckled, and he had to keep calm when he could see Kaito's expression changing again.  
"Don't tell me that in russian, say it in japanese.", he requested, but Mizael didn't listen.  
"_Моя любовь_, you can't have everything at once.", Mizael replied and gave him a triumphant smirk.

Kaito of course understood.

And he chose to let Mizael desperately moaning his name the whole night.

"That sounds so rude." - "What does sound rude?"  
Kaito hugged Mizael from the back while he was making coffee.  
"Ya – tebeya – yuu-ru? Yuurubou?.", Kaito tried to spell the words, just for Mizael again starting to burst out laughter.  
"Oh my god, your pronunciation is hilarious!", he chuckled, turned around and showed him in an exorbitant way to spell each syllable.  
"Ya – ti-bl-ya – l-yu-bl-yu. It isn't that hard."

Kaito shrugged, took his cup of coffee behind Mizael and went to the kitchen table, the blond following him with his own.  
"Ya te- chibarya-", he tried again, Mizael just shaking his head a little and giggling. "I am not even sorry, you sound like an idiot."  
"Thank you.", Kaito muttered and sipped on his coffee.  
"_Не за что_.", Mizael laughed.  
"What was that?" - "I said 'you're welcome'."

Silence, they were both drinking their coffee. It was sunday, so they had enough time to mock each other like they always did.  
"I won't confess to you in japanese before you cannot pronounce that.", Mizael decided randomly.  
Kaito put his empty cup back on the table and folded his arms. "That is _pretty_ fair, don't you agree with me?", he mentioned sarcastically.  
"That's the point.", Mizael chuckled and drank the rest of his coffee.  
"Or you learn my language seriously.", he added after putting his cup on the table as well.  
"_Are you kidding me?_", Kaito replied, not sure if that was a joke from him.  
"No, no. I would teach you russian. So I can kick your ass as well when you _don't do your homework_.", Mizael answered with a smirk.  
Kaito was playing with the idea in his mind before he agreed to his boyfriend's offer.  
"For all I care. Why not."  
"Wonderful. But dare you to complain about cyrillic, learning all those kanji is more effort.", Mizael said, reaching for a note pad and a pen on the side of the table and started to draw in his intertwined, perfect handwriting cyrillic letters and placed Katakana under them to explain their pronunciation, Kaito watching him with interest.  
"_Успехов_.", the dragon tamer said when he finished the paper and shoved it to Kaito.  
Kaito was stunned every time when he saw Mizael's handwriting, but he tried not to get distracted through it and looked at the foreign letters.  
"This whole language sounds rude.", he muttered.  
"It isn't rude.", Mizael replied shortly.  
"Yeah? So tell me something really rude in russian."  
"What, _морковь_?"  
"What does that mean now?", Kaito asked sceptically, because it didn't sound like a swear word.  
Mizael laughed.  
"Well... _it is a good synonym for Vector._"

Я тебя люблю. = I love you.  
Моя любовь = My love  
Не за что. = You're welcome.  
Устехов = Good luck  
морковь = Carrot


End file.
